She Walks In Beauty
by LOTRRanger
Summary: It was strange that such a small gesture would induce so much thought from the seventh year Head Girl, yet this missive had done so. This would be nagging at her, taunting her, until she discovered the person who had taken the time to write such a poem.


_Authors Note: I do not own the poem, which belongs to George Gordon, Lord Byron. Happy reading!_

She Walks In Beauty

Lily Evans sat and pondered the note before her. It was strange that such a small gesture would induce so much thought from the seventh year Head Girl, yet this missive had done so. Lily re-read the letter for the fifth time. She wished the sender had signed his name. At least, she speculated that the sender was of the male species, as the letter was rather romantic. It was Valentines Day, after all. But Lily wished she knew who sent her such a sentimental note.

The note had arrived with breakfast, but Lily had not had a chance to read what she had been sent. Finally, an hour after supper, Lily had peace and quiet and could see what she was given. This brought her to where she is now, sitting cross legged on bed in her deserted dormitory room, pondering over her note. In an attempt to gather insight as to the author, Lily began to read the poem aloud. But it was to no avail.

Lily threw the note down on the crimson coverlet, groaning in frustration. This would be nagging at her, taunting her, until she discovered the person who had taken the time to write a romantic poem just for her. Lily began running through the men who had given sign of fancying her. She had her followers, to be sure, but Lily knew most of them only wanted her because she was a pretty face and could help them get good grades. But more than half of her suitors couldn't, and wouldn't, write such a romantic and wonderful poem such as what lay before her.

The fiery Gryffindor began analyzing the handwriting. Lily sighed. It looked somewhat familiar, but that was no help; Lily often helped some of the professors grade the younger years work, so she had seen many a hand. There were no distinct features, though the handwriting was fluid; it reminded Lily of a rolling brook.

Lily started on the vocabulary. This was of little aid. She had all ready deduced that the mysterious author was either very academic, or had a talent. But this merely confirmed the former. Lily could not think of anyone who used words such as 'gaudy' in their conversations. She looked up when Alice, her roommate, entered the room sporting a large smile.

"How did it go with Frank?" Lily asked, tearing her attention from her situation. Alice gave a dreamy sigh, plopping down on her bed. Lily couldn't help but smile to see her best friend in such a state.

"Just wonderful!" Alice exclaimed, giggling. "He _actually_ asked me out! Can you believe it, Lil? He actually asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him!" Alice gave another dreamy sigh. Lily laughed at Alice's exuberance.

"I can't believe you actually turned Frank Longbottom down." Lily replied stoically with a shake of her head. "He is such a nice man and he's absolutely perfect for you." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Oh, very funny, Lily!" Alice responded with a mock laugh.

"So when's the date?" Alice fairly beamed at Lily's question.

"Tomorrow." Alice replied happily. "Can you believe it? Tomorrow!" Lily blinked in surprise.

"Well, that's....soon." was all Lily could say. Alice nodded, shrugging.

"And....." Lily shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought you would be going on a date so soon." Lily said. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Careful now, Lil. We wouldn't want you to get jealous now, would we? After all, it's not like _someone_ has been asking you out every day since fifth year and you keep turning _him _down." Alice responded sarcastically. A faint blush stole up Lily's neck.

"You know very well why I refuse to date James Potter, Alice Prewitt." Lily stated firmly. Alice rolled her eyes.

"You've told me many a time why you turn him down and I've been trying to tell you all year that Potter has changed." Alice replied calmly. "But you never listen to me." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course I listen to you, Alice. I always listen. I just don't always agree." Alice gave her friend a pointed look.

"But that's the point! You don't take my words to heart!" Alice exclaimed. "Well, that and the fact that you're too bull headed to see that Potter is at least _trying_ to be a nicer person." she amended. Lily glared.

"I resent being compared to a bull." Lily ground out. Alice shrugged.

"I don't know why. I'm not saying it's a bad thing; I'm just statin' a fact." Alice replied. "But back to the topic on hand. James Potter has not hexed _anyone_ this year." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone?" Alice sighed.

"Right. Well, he's only hexed a Slytherin or two, but, come on, everyone wishes they could do that. Potter and Black are just the only two people fool enough to do it." Alice said, shrugging. "Anyway, he hasn't pulled any pranks, except that one on Snape in the beginning of term and that other one before Boxing Day. Oh, and that one a few weeks ago. But the point is that..." Lily cut Alice off.

"The point is that James Potter is still hexing people and still pulling pranks."

"_No, _Lily." Alice began patiently. "The point is that Potter is changing for the better." Lily rolled her eyes. "And, honestly, using your logic, you shouldn't be talking to any Gryffindor's, 'cause they're proud that two of their house members are standing up to those stinking Slytherins. Merlin, they all wish they had the guts to do it themselves!"

"So? If they jump off a cliff would you follow?" Lily retorted. "Majority rule isn't always right. Never underestimate the power of stupid people in large groups." Lily gave a small smile. "Or small groups, for that matter. The Marauders are living proof." Alice gave Lily a reproving look.

"Come now, Lily. Remus isn't all that bad."

"Fine, I'll admit it; Remus isn't that bad."

"And neither is Pettigrew." Lily sighed.

"No, but Pettigrew is just plain...weird. He gives me the creeps."

"Good! Now that we've established that, let's, once again, get back to Potter." Alice replied lightly. Lily groaned.

"Not again, Alice! Not tonight!" Lily exclaimed. Alice raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to bed." Lily lied. Alice shook her head sadly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. It's Friday night. You _never_ go to bed this early on a Friday night."

"Well....." Lily scrambled for an excuse. "It's actually quite late. Oh my! Look at the time! Well, good night, Alice! See 'ya in the morning!" Lily hastily whipped the covers back, tucking herself in. She heard Alice laugh.

"Nice try, Lil." Alice giggled, pulling the covers back from over Lily's head. "But I know you too well to fall for it." Lily sighed, remaining as she was.

"Alice, please, I don't want to talk about it." Alice pursed her lips.

"Fine. But you have to admit that Potter hasn't been that much of a toe-rag this year." Alice demanded. Lily gave Alice 'the look'.

"Good. Night." Lily answered firmly, her tone brooking no argument. Alice sighed, admitting defeat.

_One day, you'll realize that you two are perfect for each other. _

~o~o~o~o~o~

"Remus!" Lily called, jogging to catch up to the sandy haired Marauder. He stopped walking and waited for Lily to catch up to him.

"Morning, Lily!" Remus greeted with a smile. Lily grinned.

"Good morning to you as well!" Lily returned. "I know you're probably starving, but I need to you look at something for me." Remus raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't forget to do your homework, did you?" Remus asked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you even asked me that." Lily sniffed. Remus laughed.

"I was kidding, Lily." Remus replied, still laughing. Lily sighed dramatically. "What did you need?" Lily squared her shoulders, remembering why she was keeping Remus from his breakfast.

"I got this yesterday, but the person didn't sign their name and I was wondering if you recognized the handwriting." Lily said, handing the lycanthrope the poem she had received. Remus scanned over the paper.

"Sorry, Lil, but I can't tell you who wrote it." Remus said apologetically. Lily sighed, tucking the paper back in her robe.

"Well, thanks anyway, Remus."

"Can I go eat now?" Remus asked. Lily had to laugh at his eager face. She nodded and shooed him away.

"Hey, Lil! Wait up!" Lily whirled around to find Alice rushing towards her. She laughed.

"Oh, come on, Alice." Lily said, laughing with her out of breath friend. The two walked side by side into the Great Hall.

~o~o~o~o~o~

"You are a horrible note-taker." Lily said. Alice shrugged helplessly.

"I know, I know, but I at least _tried_." Alice replied. Lily sighed, dropping Alice's Defense Against the Dark Arts 'notes' on the Gryffindor table.

"I know, and I'm happy you tried, but, honestly, these are _no _help whatsoever." Lily had missed her last DADA class due to a slight cold and was with Madam Pomfrey. Lily groaned. "And I forgot my DADA textbook in the Common Room."Alice gave her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Here, Lily." Lily's head shot up, hearing James Potter. She blinked, noticing him standing in front of her, holding out what appeared to be her DADA textbook. "I found it in the Common Room." Speechless, Lily took the proffered book. Sure enough, it was her textbook. Lily gaped at the book. Alice shook her head sadly.

"She would thank you, but she's too busy ogling the fact that you actually did something nice for her." Alice informed. Lily colored.

"Thank you, Potter." Lily said politely, shooting dagger at her friend. "I...appreciate it." James beamed.

"You're more than welcome, Lily!" James replied before backing slowly away.

"You don't suppose Potter did something to it, do you?" Lily murmured. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I highly, _highly_, doubt it Lily." Alice replied. Lily bit her lower lip and began flipping through the pages. She blinked, pulling out three sheets of paper.

"Oh my goodness!" Lily breathed, dumbfounded. Alice leaned forward eagerly.

"What? What is it?" Alice grinned, reading the paper. "I see Potter gave you his notes!" Lily nodded, astounded. "Very accurate notes as well."

Lily slouched in her seat, her hand over her heart. She frowned and cocked her head. "The handwriting..." Alice glanced at her friend.

"What about it? Can't read it?" Alice asked. Lily shook her head.

"No... No, it's not that. It's just that the handwriting looks eerily familiar; I can't seem to place it though. I just _know _I should know it!" Lily explained. Alice nodded.

"Okay then." Lily rolled her eyes and ignored her friend. Lily simply sat there, staring at James' notes. It hit her five minutes later. She whipped out her poem and held the papers side-by-side. Lily thought her heart would pound out of her chest. She let the papers flutter out of her hands.

"Oh my goodness. It was him. James Potter wrote it!"

~o~o~o~o~o~

Lily avoided James like he was the plague for the rest of the day. It was a difficult task considering that had every class together, but she managed to pull it off. Lily felt that as long as she avoided thinking about James and his poem that it would all just disappear as if it had never happened. This is why Lily nearly had an early death by a heart attach when James ambushed her in a deserted hallway after supper.

"So you figured it out then." James said casually, leaning against the stone wall, his trademark grin firmly in place. Lily stood frozen in place, finding herself incapable of speech. She simply nodded. James straightened. "Thought so!" Lily bit her lower lip.

"You...you...why?" Lily stammered. James chuckled, taking a few steps forward. She took a step backwards, but, much to Lily's dismay, was met with cold stone.

"Because it's true." James said simply. "I meant every word, you know." Lily averted her eyes, suddenly finding the tile pattern exceedingly diverting.

"She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies;  
And all that's best of dark and bright  
Meet in her aspect and her eyes:  
Thus mellowed to that tender light  
Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less,  
Had half impaired the nameless grace  
Which waves in every fiery tress,  
Or softly lightens o'er her face;  
Where thoughts serenely sweet express  
How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,  
So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,  
The smiles that win, the tints that glow,  
But tell of days in goodness spent,  
A mind at peace with all below,  
A heart whose love is innocent!"

Lily felt her breath catch listening to James recite the poem he had written for her. "Can you just give me a chance, Lily?" James asked softly. "Just a chance." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have to go to Hogesmeade with you?" James' face lit up.

"Well, that'd be nice, but," James sighed. "You don't _have_ to." Lily found herself laughing. James blinked.

"What's so funny?" Lily shook her head; it would be too hard to explain. She held up a finger.

"One chance, Potter." Lily granted. James beamed.

"Really?!" James asked eagerly. Lily nodded.

"Yes, James. Really." Lily agreed. She feared she'd have to levitate him all the way to the Hospital Wing when James started breathing hard. "Breathe, James, breathe!" Lily's exclamation broke James from his trance.

"Oh, sorry, Lily, it's just that you actually said my name!" James replied. Lily shook her head sadly.

"Let's just hope you don't suffocate before your one chance."


End file.
